For Better or Worse
by Insaine
Summary: Sequel to Thy Enemies Closer After three months of talk, Kyoya and Mai are officially engaged. Now they can be more open about their relationship around school and home, but with their families still hostile toward one another it's going to take a lot for them to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya's POV

The first thing I noticed was the music blasting out of the auditorium. I fixed my glasses as I approached the stage before taking a seat in the second row. Since the team's participation in the last competition in the semifinals earlier in the year, Mai's team had received an overflow of students- of all genders- wanting to join the team. Mai's old captain had stepped down after the competition and left it up to Mai to build her team for next year. She had everyone in partners with her back to me.

Mai clapped out the beat, shouting out orders over the impossibly loud music. Despite the firmness of her words, I could hear the smile in her voice and knew she was having too much fun shouting orders at her new team. The music ended and I cleared my throat. Mai turned to see me and her face lit up.

"Take five, guys." She shouted back to her team, who immediately dispersed to both sides of the stage.

Mai came down the stairs and I stood up at her approach. I kissed her quickly and looked up at the stage, studying her new team. "They're rather impressive for only working together for a few weeks."

Mai turned back to the team, a bright smile evident on her lips. She nodded in agreement. "They work hard. We're still doing conditioning, but I have some of the choreography for next year's group number already."

"I'd love to see it."

Mai seemed surprised by my request. She cocked her head to the side, "Don't you have a tea party to return to?"

The words weren't malicious, a bit teasing a worst. Still, a small smirk had etched its way onto her face. I rolled my eyes. On any other day I would have been still working on things with the Host Club, but today was different. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and tried to hide my annoyance at the day's events.

"Normally, I would, but due to an incident today we had to close early."

Mai's expression changed from teasing to concern. "Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine." I assured. "Although, I'm not sure Tamaki's pride will make it."

Mai laughed to herself. "You can tell me about it later. Let me call a couple of the people who know the dance."

Mai went over to a couple girls I recognized from the old team and a few guys who I had seen around, but couldn't place their names. She said something quickly to them and went to the audio player. She clicked a few buttons and a music started up.

The boys placed one of their hands on the girls' waist and a waltz began. They were twirled around and lifted off the ground as if they weighed nothing. As the music continued, the dance moved from a classic waltz for something more sensual. It was captivating, but still it made me feel a bit awkward watching Mai dance in such a way. Particularly with someone who I didn't know, there was no way to know his true intentions. Especially considering how little her practice clothes actually covered. The first chorus ended and Mai paused the music and sat at the edge of the stage, her feel dangling into the pit.

"What do you think? Obviously it isn't near done, but it's something." She questioned.

I looked her over for a moment and then nodded, "It's enchanting. What time does your rehearsal end?"

Mai glanced at the clock in the back of the room. "We'll be done in about fifteen minutes. Then I just have to change and we can go to your parents' dinner."

I nodded. Honestly, I was becoming nervous about Mai having dinner with my parents. My father was far from being the most hospitable person in the world. I took a seat in the first row and allowed for Mai to finish her practice. I played around on my phone. Almost half an hour later, Mai finally made her way down the stairs of the stage.

"Ready." She informed me.

I looked her over and offered her my arm, "You look lovely."

It was true, she had on a deep, burgundy dress that went down to her mid-thigh. The straps were thin and the sweetheart neckline complimented her perfectly. She still didn't even come close to meeting my height with her black heels. We headed out of the school to where my driver was waiting and I helped her into the car and followed after her.

I took a deep breath when we arrived at my home. Mai seemed to sense my discomfort because she laced her fingers with mine. The band of her engagement ring brushed against the back of my hand and I relaxed slightly. We would be okay. We got out of the car and went inside to find my family already waiting for us.

Mai's POV

Dinner was awkward. We all ate in silence, no speaking. I could feel Kyoya's father's eyes on me through the dinner. His brothers were nowhere to be found, evidently they both had prior engagements that needed to be attended to. It was understandable. Kyoya shifted uncomfortably beside me, but I'm sure it went unnoticed by the rest of the table.

"Ms. Kayo, I understand you're third in your class." Mr. Ootori finally spoke up after the over extended period of silence.

I took a sip of water before answering. "Second, actually. I moved up a few months ago."

He raised his eyebrows, "It seems your family comes in second to ours. First your brother, now you. Not to mention your family's company."

I bit back a smart remark. I had to behave myself at this dinner, I couldn't say anything to offend Mr. Ootori or all Kyoya worked to arrange would crumble before us. So instead of saying what I wanted to, I simply nodded.

"I suppose it has become something of a trend."

Kyoya placed his hand on my knee in an attempt to calm my down. Kyoya's father went on to speak about his companies accomplishments and take slow, passive aggressive jabs at me as dinner continued and I simply nodded throughout the whole thing. Finally, Kyoya seemed to have had enough of as well.

"It's getting rather late, I should be getting Mai home." He interjected in a moment of silence, "Excuse us."

Kyoya offered me his arm and led me out of the house and to one of the many cars owned by the Ootori family. We were halfway to my own estate before he spoke up again.

"I apologize for my father's behavior."

I turned to him, but his eyes were glued to the road. "There's no need to apologize."

"But there is. He said some incredibly harsh things to you. So I apologize on his behalf."

We pulled up to my estate and Kyoya got out of the car at the same time I did. He came around to my side of the car, taking my hand gently to walk me up to the door. When we got to my front porch, he pressed his lips to mine chastely.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I opened the door to my house and waited until Kyoya got back in his car before I shut the door. The rest of my family had gone out for the evening so I would be alone. I rushed up to my room and got ready for bed. It wasn't long before I got the text from Kyoya informing me he had gotten home safely. I smiled and shut off my phone before turning out the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a long day afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's POV

I was just about to shut my locker when it slammed shut in front of me. I turned quickly and covered my heart. Leaning against the locker beside mine was none other than Kyoya Ootori. I clutched my book to my chest and offered him a small smirk to match his own.

"Mr. Ootori, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I questioned.

He pushed off the locker and pulled out a single rose from behind his back. "I've been thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself, Love." I teased.

He rolled his eyes and offered me to take the flower once more. I took it from him and twirled it around between my fingers a few times while I waited for him to say whatever it was he had been thinking about. Kyoya turned me gently and started walking me toward the auditorium.

"The spring formal is coming up-"

"That's two months away."

Kyoya sighed allowed, "If you keep interrupting me, I will not be able to ask you to accompany me."

I glanced up at him and giggled lightly. "You're asking me to a school dance?"

I stopped walking and he turned to face me. "Yes."

I laughed aloud. When I saw he was completely serious, I pressed my lips to his. "You don't really have other options. We are getting married after all, asking someone else would be a little strange."

He rolled his eyes and started walking once again. "I didn't have to ask anyone. We could just not go."

I rolled my eyes and entwined his fingers with mine as we walked. I knew I hadn't hurt his feelings exactly, but I damaged his pride a little. I felt bad. He had gone out of his way to ask me and I'd made fun of him. I glanced up at him.

"It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the spring formal. That is, if you still want to take me."

We stopped in front of the doors to the auditorium and I looked up at him still twirling the rose in my free hand. Kyoya leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and he moved back.

"It would be an honor to escort you, Ms. Kato."

I swung our arms slightly, "Then it's a date."

A ghost of a smile met his lips and he brought my hand up to his lips. "I'll see you after your practice."

Kyoya's POV

The club had only been going on for about half an hour before the door to the club opened slowly. I, as well as the other hosts, looked up. Mai shut the door behind her and she hurried over to me, sending Tamaki a quick wave before falling onto the couch across from me.

"Guess what." She insisted.

"I thought you were supposed to be at your practice."

"I am, but I had something to tell you so I cut it short."

"Something to tell me that couldn't wait until after practice?"

"Yes. Now guess what happened."

"What happened?"

"No you have to guess."

I sighed and set my notebook aside.. "The president of student affairs asked you to organize a routine for the upcoming Ouran Donor's Fair."

Mai's face fell from a smile into a pout. "That wasn't a guess. How did you find out?"

A smirk fell on my lips, "You should know by now that I know everything that happens at this school."

Mai leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "Oh do you?"

"I do."

Tamaki's POV

"You know, he's changed since he started dating her." Hikaru mused as guests started filing out.

Karou nodded, "Yeah, boss. Pretty soon he'll forget all about us."

I turned to the twins. "Mommy would never forget about us."

They shrugged in unison. "He is getting married."

"After that is kids."

"Then he'll forget all about the club."

The twins reasoned together.

I glanced over to where Kyoya and Mai were sitting across from one another. They were speaking lowly to one another so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was it seemed to be a heated discussion. Mai got up from her spot and moved from her couch to his and sat beside him, a mischievous smile plastered on her face as she spoke quickly. Her eyes seemed to dart to where we were and then she said something quickly to him. He chuckled quietly.

"We can hear you, you know." He said loudly.

I felt my face heat up. I hadn't been able to hear them so it hadn't occurred to me that they would be able to hear our conversation. Especially now that the room was more or less empty. Every words the Twins and I had exchanged had been heard.

Mai stifled a laugh, "We aren't getting married until we graduate. I'm not going to steal him away from you, Tamaki."

Kyoya looked down at her and said something lowly to her. He smiled and she laughed.

A soft smile let my features. The twins were right. Kyoya had changed. They both had, but maybe it wasn't as bad as they made it seem.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's POV

I fixed his tie and forced a smile. I straightened the imaginary wrinkles in his suit jacket, making sure the buttons were correctly in place. Kyoya finally took my hands in his and met my eyes. I prayed I didn't look as nervous as I felt.

"Everything is going to be fine." He assured offering me a small smile.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, my family is just a bit…"

My voice trailed off and Kyoya held up a hand to keep me from continuing. I knew he understood what I was trying to say. I just didn't think he understood the extent. We headed out of the foyer where I'd been stalling and into the dining room. My father, brother, and my grandfather stood up at our entrance.

I felt a bit of the anxiety I had originally felt begin to melt away when Kyoya pulled out my chair and took a seat beside me. My father looked us over, but said nothing. Kyoya smiled down the table at my mother.

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Kato." He offered.

My mother smiled sweetly and nodded in thanks. My grandfather rolled his eyes and then looked down at us. He squinted as if trying to get a better look at Kyoya.

"You're a very scrawny thing, aren't you?"

I looked over at them. My grandfather didn't have much room to talk. He was one of the smallest men in our family. My father and brother were both much larger. I understood what he meant though. Kyoya had my father and brother matched in height, but they were just larger men. Kyoya didn't answer him right away, instead he opted to take a sip of water from his glass.

"I have priorities other than trying to create an intimidating physique. I have people to intimidate for me." He took another sip of water.

My brother raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose staying at the top of your class would be your priority."

Kyoya glanced at him. "Exactly.

I grab his free hand under the table. I shot my brother a look, but it either went unnoticed or was ignored completely.

"You'd think you would have a larger gap between the two of you if it's such a large priority." He sent Kyoya a challenging gaze. "Instead you're barely keeping a lead. One exam could send you into second after my dear sister."

"I'm aware of our standings, thank you." Kyoya stated sending my brother a warm smile.

I knew this act he was putting on all too well. He was trying to remain pleasant, something I had grown up doing my entire life. It was difficult when you had people around you trying to get under your skin. I knew that was what my brother was trying to do, any reaction he could get out of Kyoya would do really. However, if Kyoya kept up this cheerful act he was trying to maintain I'm sure my brother would give up eventually.

"I'm sure you are." Ryo turned from us and to the meal that had been place neatly in front of him.

I was thankful for the silence that followed as everyone ate. It was uncomfortable and I felt myself leaning away from my brother and into Kyoya's side in an attempt to try and distance myself from the awkward silence. When the meal was finally complete they brought out a cake, candles still unlit.

"Would you like to lite them, or do you have people for that too?" Ryo questioned looking to Kyoya.

I shot him a look. "That's enough, Ryo."

My father's gaze darted from the candle he was lighting to me. "Mai, watch who you speak to in such a manner."

"I wouldn't have to speak to him in such a manner if he knew when to hold his tongue." I looked from my father to my brother.

Ryo sneered, "I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to your fiancé. I'm sure he can defend himself."

"You will speak when spoke to, do you understand?" My father asked. When I didn't answer right away, he raised his voice slightly, "I asked if you understood, Mai."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Yes, Father."

Ryo leaned over to look at Kyoya. "I apologize for my sister's behavior. She never did learn her place."

Kyoya met his eye steadily. "I think she knows exactly where her place is." Kyoya stood up. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak with my fiancé outside. Mai?"

I stood up and nodded. Kyoya placed a hand on the small of my back and ushered me from the room quickly. We arrived on my front porch and he stopped and turned to me. We didn't say anything for a few moments, then Kyoya broke the silence.

"I apologize."

"It's not your fault." I shrugged.

"Their behavior is not my fault, but allowing you to continue staying here when I knew what kind of people they were is unforgivable." He paused and took a deep breath. "I would like to make a proposal to my father, but I would like your consent before I bring it up."

"What is it?"

Kyoya missed a beat before he said any more. "I think we should consider having you move into the Ootori manor. I think it would be beneficial on multiple levels. You'd learn how to interact with my family considering you will be dealing with them often in the years to come and you could no longer have to deal with that."

He spat the last word as if it were dirty. I considered his words for a few moments. I knew he had a point. I would eventually move out of my home and into the Ootori estate anyways, I just hadn't expected it to be suggested this soon. Once we were married, I would be dealing with his family more than my own. Still…

"My father would never allow this."

"That's what you said about the marriage to begin with. At any rate, your father is aware this will happen eventually. Why delay the inevitable?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "He won't like it."

"Are you saying no?"

"No."

Kyoya's lips twisted up into a smirk. "Then should I make this request of my father?" I nodded. "Wonderful. I'll inform you of his answer when I have it."

With that, Kyoya pressed a kiss to my lips and disappeared into the darkness of the driveway. I waited for him to get into his car across the street before heading back into my home. I thought about returning to the dining room, but decided against it and headed up to my own room. I waited for Kyoya's text to inform me that he had indeed returned home safely before readying myself for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya's POV

"Pacing isn't going to speed up the process." I said continuing to type away at my laptop.

We were sitting in the front room of my home. Well, I was. Mai had been pacing back and forth for the better portion of the last hour. Our fathers had been speaking in my father's office for the past three hours discussing my proposal to have Mai move into our household. Personally, I thought I made a very persuasive argument for the cause.

Mai finally stopped in her pacing and fell into the chair beside me. She huffed and leaned into me. I put my arm around her and pressed a quick kiss to her temple. I could feel her nervousness radiating off of her. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I shut my laptop. I set it aside and brought my other arm around her.

"Are you nervous that the outcome will be in favor of the idea or against it?" I questioned.

Mai didn't answer right away. "Both, I suppose."

"What does that mean?" I demanded lightly.

Mai looked up at me under her lashes. "You know exactly what I mean."

I did. I had simply been trying to make conversation. She was worried about leaving her family. If the answer was yes, she would be moved into my manor the following day. She would leave behind everything she's ever known and everything she was comfortable in. Mai would have to learn what it meant to be an Ootori and forget what it means to be a Kato.

On the contrary, if the answer was no she would go home. Her brother, who after much insistence had been granted a seat at the meeting between our fathers, would be even more overbearing than he had been previously. She would be kept under lock and key, Ryo would make sure of that. After this arrangement had been suggested, I was sure he would insist that we needed supervision in order to see one another. After all, he and I hadn't exactly started off on good terms after their mother's birthday dinner.

I was about to say something when the door to my father's office opened. Mai and I stood instantly, hands locked together. My father look up at us through his glasses. Mai's father and brother followed behind him. Mai's father had a smile planted on his lips, but his eyes looked troubled.

"Mr. Kato will bring Mai's things over in the morning." My father announced.

I felt Mai's hand tighten around my own.

"Now, that being said we do have some rules that the two of you need to follow in order for this plan to commence." Ryo butted in.

Mai's POV

"Please take a seat." My father requested.

I did as I was asked and took a seat on the couch beside Kyoya. My free hand joined our hands that were already clasped together tightly. We waited patiently as Mr. Ootori, my father, and my brother all took seats on the other chairs around the room.

"Mai, you will be under the supervision of Mr. Ootori after tonight. You will be his charge. You will continue your volunteering at our hospital for the time being. After the wedding, you will become Kyoya's charge. Is this understood?" My father asked.

I nodded and sat up a little straighter. "Yes, Father. I understand."

Of course, I understood. I wasn't stupid. I would be under the authority of Mr. Ootori until I was married. On that day, ownership of my person would be transferred from him to Kyoya. It was stupid and I hated it, but it was the way things worked. I felt Kyoya squeeze my hand gently. He had followed my train of thought and silently let me know that it would be okay in the end.

My father leaned back in his chair, signaling Mr. Ootori that he was done speaking. Mr. Ootori sat up a little straighter, something I hadn't thought was possible with his already nearly perfect posture. He looked over Kyoya and myself.

"You will be going home with your family tonight, Mai. Tomorrow, your family will bring over your things and my staff will set up your room. You will come home from school with Kyoya tomorrow evening. Our driver will pick you up."

I nodded in understanding and stood up with my father and brother. Kyoya and his father stood up as well. My father extended his hand to Mr. Ootori.

"We will see you tomorrow, Yoshio." My father said shaking his hand.

My brother took Mr. Ootori's hand as well. Kyoya shook both of their hands as well before taking mine and pressing a kiss to the back of it. We said our goodbye's and headed home. I hadn't fully accepted the reality that this would be the last night I would be calling the Kato manor my home. In the back of my mind I remembered the rules Ryo had mentioned and wondered what they could be.

Kyoya's POV

"Good job, everyone! I'll see you tomorrow." Mai shouted from the stage as her team headed out of the auditorium.

I leaned against the end of the stage. "Ready to go?"

Mai nodded and grabbed her bag. She hopped off the stage and took my hand. A smile had planted itself on her face as we made our way to my car. I helped her into the car and slid in after her.

"Your team looks good."

"They're almost ready for the fair. I'm excited."

I chuckled quietly and she relaxed against me. "What do you think the rules will be?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. I'm sure they'll be exactly what you would expect them to be."

It was quiet as we drove the rest of the way home. We got out of the car and my father called us into his office as soon as the door shut behind us. I lead the way and took a seat. Mai sat beside me looking rather nervous. My father was leaning back in a large chair.

"Miss Kato, your room is set up a few rooms down from Kyoya's. That said, I want to make a few rules for living in this house exceptionally clear."

Mai and I nodded, but remained silent. My father cleared his throat and looked to Mai.

"Firstly, you will be continuing your education at Ouran and I expect your grades to stay where they are, if not improve. Your room must remain clean and tidy. You will be up and ready thirty minutes before school begins so you will not be late. You will be representing this family now and I expect you to shoot for perfection. Is that understood?"

Mai nodded, "Yes, Sir."

My father leaned back in his chair and looked between us. "After seven you are not allowed in one another's room. Any other time of the day, if you are in the other's bedroom the door is to remain open. I expect you both to behave yourselves. Kyoya, you will escort Mai to and from school. Are we clear?"

I nodded. "Is there anything else?"

My father paused. "One thing. Mai, you will no longer be on the dance team."


	5. Chapter 5

Mai's POV

"Good job, guys!" I cheered.

My team had come such a long way since my captain had stepped down. Their routine was flawless. They would do well in the following week at the Ouran fair and the competitions next year. They would be fine without me. Everyone took a seat in the auditorium for feedback, something that was customary with this performance being so close. I cleared my throat.

"You guys are amazing and the routine was flawless. If you perform like that in a week, you'll blow people's minds." I swallowed hard. "On another note, I have an announcement. I'm stepping down as captain and I will no longer be participating in the dance team."

My announcement was met with an uproar. I blinked back tears. Didn't they know I didn't want to leave? I tried to smile through it, but I knew it came as more of a grimace. I held up my hands to try and silence everyone.

"I know, I know. I don't like it either, but I really don't have a choice. It'll be up to you all to elect a new captain at the next practice."

I nodded and grabbed my dance bag off the floor before turning back to the group of whispering students.

"You're dismissed."

I headed out of the auditorium in a hurry. It had only been two days since I moved into the Ootori estate and I felt like my entire world had been set aflame. I knew my brother most likely had something to do with the rule about me dropping the dance team, but in the end it had been Mr. Ootori's decision. I took a deep breath. I felt like crying.

"Mai!"

I turned on my heels and smiled brightly. "Cho, hi. How are you?"

Cho's smile quickly faded into a look of concern. She grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me from the hallway and out into the courtyard. When we finally arrived by the fountain where we used to eat lunch together she turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't look angry, exactly, simply concerned and perhaps a little disappointed.

"You quit the dance team?" She questioned.

I was taken aback by the statement. "Yes. How did you hear that? I only announced it a few minutes ago."

Cho waved her hand dismissively. "I ran into someone in the hallway. I heard the reason why."

I frowned. The reason why? I hadn't given a reason. It wasn't as if my engagement was a secret. Most everyone knew, Cho included. So why was she acting like I had hidden some big secret from her? I moved away from her slightly and looked her over.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"They said you're…" She glanced down and then back up.

I took a few moments to try and figure out what that meant. They said I was…? After a moment, much longer than it ever should have taken, I understood. I felt my face flush and I shook my head rather quickly as if the action alone could dispel such a crude rumor.

"No! It's not like that. We haven't…" I looked away.

I was so embarrassed. Did people really think that? Cho looked mortified for bringing it up. She waver her hands in front of herself. I knew she wanted to start this conversation over, but the damage was done and now we were both embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you haven't it's only what people are saying." Cho fiddled with the skirt of her dress. "After all… sixteen is very young to be engaged."

"I'm almost seventeen." I looked away. "There are other reasons to get engaged."

"Oh, I know. Some people are saying it's only to combine the companies."

I shot her a look and Cho covered her mouth. I narrowed my eyes and took a step toward her. She took one back.

"And what do you say Cho?" I took another step toward her and she hit the back of her legs against the bench and fell onto it. "Do you think I'm pregnant? Or have the two largest medical companies gotten themselves into such a predicament that they need to combine in order to stay afloat? Which is it?"

My voice had become low as I leaned over Cho. Her hazel eyes looked up at me. I knew I was scaring her. I wanted to scare her. She'd come out here with the intention of proving a rumor, not finding the truth or informing me that there was talk about the nature of mine and Kyoya's engagement being spread around campus.

Cho didn't answer my questioned. Her tongue seemed to have been misplaced. Her eyes darted around as if trying to find a way out of this. I placed a hand gently on her cheek and forced her to look at me. I smiled sweetly.

"Now Cho, I suggest you stop these rumors in their tracks when you hear them, okay? My engagement isn't to be the discussion of petty peers, but since it can't be helped I want you to let everyone know how happy Kyoya and I are to be getting married. Understand?"

She nodded and I patted her cheek before moving away from her.

"I'm glad we understand each other, Cho."

Kyoya's POV

I headed in the direction of Mai's locker. She was standing beside it, looking annoyed. I paused and observed her before saying anything. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest. Her dance jacket was unzipped, showing off a tight, purple tank top. Her eyes were fixed on nothing as she stared off down the hall. She wasn't annoyed. She was furious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She huffed before starting off down the hallway toward the front of the school.

I followed along behind her. After a moment, I matched her stride with ease. She still hadn't looked at me and I wondered if it was something I'd done. I couldn't recall anything. The second thought was that perhaps I should leave her alone and let her work this out. After all, she didn't seem to want my help.

"There's something wrong."

Mai shot me a look before looking back to where she was going. "I said it was nothing."

"But, I know it's something. I just want to know why you're so upset."

That did it. Mai rounded on me and shot me a hard look. I almost took a step back. Almost.

"Why am I upset? Maybe it could have to do with the fact that I am no longer allowed to do the one thing I love and that I'm actually really good at because I got engaged. Or maybe it could be that when I was told I had to stop dancing, the one person I expected to back me up left me out to dry and didn't say a word about it because he didn't want to upset his daddy. Or it could have something to do with people thing the only reason we're engaged is because I'm apparently having your child. Pick one, it could be anything."

I just stared and tried to sort out the words. They'd all come out in such a jumble, they almost fell over one another. I picked it apart and then responded.

"You and I both know those rumors aren't true. I'm marrying you because I care about you."

"You could have fooled me. It seems to me you care more about daddy's approval." She snapped.

I felt as if I'd been stabbed. Mai's eyes widened as soon as the words fell from her lips and she shook her head slowly. Her eyes met mine. Hers were filled with regret, I could only hope mine didn't give away the hurt I felt at her words.

"Kyoya, I didn't mean that."

I waved her off dismissively. "I understand. Let's go."

We got into the car in silence. The tension between us was thick and brooding. It was something I'd never felt with Mai before and I didn't like it. I tried to remain stoic as she started to sniffle. I watched her play with her hands out of the corner of my eye. Finally she broke the silence just before we reached home.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice broke a little.

I forced myself to take her hand in mine. This was only a bump in the road. Our first fight, all couples had one. It was unavoidable. Still, it hurt. I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss there before pulling her into me. I kissed her hair felt myself begin to calm. This is the way it was supposed to be. Mai belonged with me and I belonged with her. We were going to be okay as long as we had one another.

"It's okay. We're okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Mai's POV

"It's going to be okay." Kyoya assured as his grip on my hand tightened.

I did not like this idea. Not at all. I stared up helplessly at the large hospital building. It was larger than my family's buildings. Our hospitals were about two or three stories tall, the Ootori's buildings were at least sixteen stories high. Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration. Still, from the ground it seemed to be about right.

I hadn't expected changes to happen so quickly in the Ootori household. I had only been living in the house for about two weeks and everything had been changing at a rapid pace. First, I'd been uprooted from everything I'd ever know, then my dance team had been taken away from me, now I was moved from the Kayo hospitals into the Ootori's hospital. I didn't understand why it was so important that I spent my afternoons volunteering here instead of at my normal hospital, but Mr. Ootori had insisted.

According to Kyoya, they ran their hospitals differently than my family did. I didn't understand that. A hospital was a hospital, wasn't it? That thought was instantly destroyed when I walked into the hospital with Kyoya. Every staff member stopped and stared as we walked in. No one greeted us, they just stared wide-eyed. I suppose it must not have been very common for the son of the owner of the company to show up at the hospital.

We found our way into the elevator and up to the eighth floor. Kyoya continued to escort me to a large office area. He sat me down by the door and spoke politely with the man behind the desk before flashing him some sort of ID. Kyoya motioned for me to come over to him and I did.

"This is my fiancé, Mai Kato. She is the one who will be volunteering here. I expect her to feel welcome. Is that clear?" Kyoya had a smile on his face, but I couldn't help but feel as if the request had some underlying threat.

The man behind the counter nodded. "Understood. Ms. Kato, could you please come into the office so we can take your picture for your ID?"

I did as I was asked and the man snapped a quick picture against the white office wall. Within moments, the ID was printed and put in a lanyard. The lanyard was white with black lettering that simply read 'STAFF' over and over again. I looked back up at Kyoya who smiled when I put it on. He thanked the man and led me down the hall once more.

"Our head nurse will brief you on what you will be doing. She should be just behind those doors and she is aware you're coming. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head. Kyoya frowned slightly and tilted my head up so I would face him fully. He seemed to examine my face for a moment before dropping his hand to his side.

"You've been awfully quiet for some time. Are you sure nothing is the matter?"

I shook my head once more. "It's just a lot to take in at once."

Kyoya enveloped me in a hug. "I know, but you'll get used to it." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I'll be back at nine to pick you up."

Kyoya's POV

I had killed time waiting for Mai by working on homework. Three hours of waiting around for her volunteering to end seemed to take years. I had to admit, I was a bit worried. Mai hadn't seemed pleased with the transfer and I couldn't blame her. I wanted to bring her some form of comfort, but I wasn't sure exactly how to do it. I didn't know how it felt to be relocated to a new setting so quickly. My father's expectations of me were something I had grown up with my entire life. Mai was not used to his ways yet. She would only have to deal with them for two years. After that, she and I would be on our own.

I walked into the hospital and found Mai sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs of the waiting room. Her elbow rested on the arm rest and her head leaning into her palm. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and covered her face. I approached her quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. Mai didn't respond. "Mai?" I took the seat beside her and looked at her face. She had fallen asleep. I sighed aloud and touched her arm gently. "Mai, you need to wake up."

"Hmmm?" She questioned. Green eyes revealed themselves under heavy lids.

I watched as Mai forced herself to sit up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. I stood offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. Her white scrubs were wrinkled horribly. I put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me.

"How was your first day?"

A small smile hinted at her features. "It was okay."

"Was everyone welcoming?"

She nodded. "They were all very nice. Incredibly helpful staff."

I helped her into the car. "No problems?"

She shook her head and leaned into me. My driver rolled up the window that connected us. I felt the weight against me and I knew she had fallen asleep. There was something wrong. I'd seen her on multiple occasions after her shifts at her own family's hospital. She was usually so full of energy and excitement after she finished volunteering. Now she couldn't even keep her eyes open. When we got home, I woke her up.

I assisted her in getting out of the car and then picked her up. Any shock at my action was hidden by her sleepy demeanor. Her eyes fluttered shut once more and her head rested against my chest while her arms draped lazily about my neck. I pressed a kiss to her forehead as I laid her down in her bed. I removed her shoes for her and started to leave.

"Kyoya?"

I turned back at the sound of her voice. Her eyes were half lidded. "Yes, Dear?"

"I don't like it there." Her voice was small and slightly broken.

I leaned in the doorway and gave her a sad smile. "I know, but you'll get used to it. Please try to become more accustom to the change."

She sniffled. "I will."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think these changes would take place all at once. It will be alright though. You just need to pretend. It will get better." I turned off the light.

"Good night, Kyoya."

"Good night, Mai." I said and closed the door. I wanted to say more, but she was already asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai's POV

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned as Kyoya led me through a part if the Ootori estate I had never been in.

Kyoya kept his hand firmly in mine as he dragged me to a set of large doors. He stopped and pulled out a key.

"I know you aren't dancing competitively anymore, but I would hate to see that part of you die out completely."

He pushed open the doors to reveal a large ball room. I walked in almost timidly. The wooden flooring was beautiful and the high glass ceiling reflected the pattern. The walls were a cream color aside from the back wall that was completely a window looking out into a lovely garden I had explored the previous day.

"I know it isn't a dance room, but it was the best I could do with such short notice. I hope you understand."

I turned back to Kyoya to find him still standing by the door we'd come in. He was watching me carefully. I knew he was looking for a certain reaction. Apparently, he found what he was looking for because a small smile graced his features and he stepped into the room, allowing the door to remain open. He met me in just about the center of the room and looked around. His focus landed above us and I looked up too.

I caught Kyoya's eye in the mirror and smiled. He took my hand and I looked back down meeting his gaze.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're obligated to dance with me since we're in a ballroom."

Kyoya chuckled to himself. "I had a feeling that was where this would go."

He pulled a small music player from his pocket and pressed play before depositing it back where it had come from. Music started to play and he held out his hand for me to take. My eyes flickered from his hand to his face and back again before taking it without a word. His hand fell to my waist and mine to his shoulder as he led the dance quietly. Kyoya spun me lightly and I couldn't help but feel we'd been here before.

Kyoya's POV

"It's strange, isn't it?" Mai asked.

I pulled her a tad closer to me. "What is?" I questioned unsure of exactly what she was talking about.

Mai smiled and brought her hand from mine and draping both of her arms over my shoulders as we swayed from side to side. Her eyes met mine, shining brightly. I brought my arms around her waist more tightly.

"I never would have expected us to be like this. A year ago this would have been unthinkable." She bit her lip and looked away. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She pulled away from me, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She didn't look up, instead she seemed to have developed a sudden, intense interest in her shoes. Mai shook her head as if trying to rid the thoughts that plagued her.

"I'm sure you have things you need to be doing other than entertaining me."

I took a step toward her and cupped her face gently, running my thumb over her cheek. "Mai, look at me." She did hesitantly. "I care about you very much. There is nothing more important that I should be doing right now."

"Can you please just say it?" She asked quietly.

I frowned. "Say what?"

Mai met my eyes and then looked away, shaking her head as she did. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. I have some studying to do. I'll see you later." Mai pressed a kiss to my cheek and then left without giving me time to say another word.

Mai's POV

I grabbed my books from my locker to head out for the day. I had been losing interest in my volunteer work ever since I had moved into the Ootori hospital. Still, it wasn't as if I could just stop going or move back. I was at the mercy of Mr. Ootori's direction and he had insisted this was where I should be. The last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble.

"Mai." Speaking of trouble…

"Cho." I greeted flatly without turning around.

I could feel Cho's eyes on me as I continued to gather my books. She leaned against the locker beside me.

"You aren't still cross about the other day are you? I was only trying to help." She insisted innocently.

I finally looked at her. Cho seemed to be genuinely distressed by the thought that I had yet to forgiven her for 'informing' me of the rumors that were going around. I forced what I hoped was a genuine looking smile and shut my locker.

"Of course not."

A bright smile met her features and her eyes lit up. "Wonderful, I have so much to tell you."

"Walk with me." I insisted.

Cho linked her arm with mine and we headed in the direction of the front of the school where the Ootori's driver would surely be waiting for me. Kyoya had his duties at the Host Club this afternoon so I wouldn't see him until he came to pick me up from volunteering.

"Mai, I'm in love." Cho voiced dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "Who is it this time?"

Cho patted my arm with her free hand. "I know I say it an awful lot, but I mean it. I'm in love. We're engaged."

I stopped walking, pulling Cho to an abrupt stop that almost caused her to fall over. I stared at her smiling face in complete shock.

"Excuse me?"

Cho became bashful and looked away. "Well, maybe not engaged. Engaged to be engaged." She elaborated.

"Who is it?" She mumbled something that sounded vaguly like a name. "I'm sorry?"

"Tamaki Suoh."

I frowned and sighed. "Does he know?"

Cho looked down and then at me. "I haven't told him anything yet, no. I'm sure he's aware."

I nodded. "Whatever you say. However, I wouldn't go around telling people that you're engaged without actually making contact with him first."

Cho seemed stunned by my words. "We talk." I gave her a look of disbelief. "We do!"

"'May I borrow a pencil?' does not count as talking, Cho."

Cho looked down sadly and then turned away. I was about to leave when I heard my name being called from down the hall. Kyoya was walking down toward us. I placed a hand on Cho's shoulder as a way of dismissing her and moved to meet him.

"I'm glad I caught you." His voice filled the empty space between us.

"I thought you had your club today." I stated.

"I do, but I had something to tell you first."

I didn't have a chance to ask exactly what he was talking about before his lips found mine. It didn't last very long, but it was longer than expected. His eyes met mine steadily.

"I love you." He sounded sure and determined to get the message across.

I felt the corner of my lip twitch up into a smile. "I love you too."

He placed a kiss on my forehead and took a step away. "I'll be there to pick you up around nine."


	8. Chapter 8

Mai's POV  
"Good morning." I greeted Tamaki as I took my place beside him.

Tamaki looked up from his phone and smiled brightly. "Good morning. Where's Kyoya?"

I looked back toward the door. Kyoya and I had made it a bit of a habit to come to class together now that we weren't hiding our relationship. In fact, Kyoya made it a point that we came into class at the same time.

"He had to take a call."

Tamaki nodded and deposited his phone in his backpack.

"You know, Kyoya has been becoming more popular ever since you two got engaged."

I shrugged pulling my notebook from my backpack. "I figured that would happen." I glanced up, smirking slightly as I remembered my conversation with Cho the day before. "What about you?"

Tamaki frowned, obviously confused. "What about me?"

I shrugged. "Have you talked to Cho?"

Tamaki sighed, "Unfortunately, I have. She came by the club yesterday just before closing and told the girls that she and I were getting married. It was quite the ordeal." He looked me over. "Did you have something to do with that?"

I shook my head, "No, she just told me about it yesterday."

"Did you believe her?"

I gave Tamaki a sideways glance. "You're joking, right?"

He offered me a small smile, "Just checking. Morning, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded at Tamaki and rested his hand on my shoulder before heading to his seat in the back of the class. He looked troubled. I wondered for a moment what could be wrong, but with class beginning I didn't have time to dwell on it.

Kyoya's POV

I had to tell her what had happened. She deserved to know. It wasn't as if I could keep it from her forever anyways. I watched Mai from the back of the class as she spoke happily with Tamaki until we were called to attention. I would tell her after classes ended for the day. With that in mind, I began the mornings warm up.

When class concluded, Mai was at my desk. Her bright smile from earlier had been replaced with a look of worry. I gathered my things and rose from my seat, offering her my hand. She took it without a word and allowed me to lead her from the room. We had barely gotten into the hallway when she spoke up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling and waving to someone as they walked by.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

I pulled her a little closer, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to take up less space in the crowded hallway as we headed to our second class of the day. I felt Mai's gaze on me. Her arm wrapped around my torso and she leaned into me.

"You're barely glancing in my direction, you're pulse has sped up, and I know you very well, Mr. Ootori so lying to me is pointless."

Mai flickered her eyes up to meet mine. I glance down as we arrived at the door of our classroom. I pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, taking both of her hands in mine.

"We'll discuss it later, alright? Now isn't the time."

Mai frowned deeply, but nodded. "I understand."

"Wonderful. Let's go."

Mai's POV

I waited all day for Kyoya to tell me what was wrong. I knew there was something wrong and I had tried to figure it out for the majority of the day. Worse case scenarios flashed across my mind. When the day finally did come to an end, I was eager to see which of my theories was correct. Kyoya and I had barely left our classroom when I was beside him.

"So?"

"Not here." He insisted.

I made to protest, but one sideways glance silenced me. He wasn't going to tell me. I resolved to ask again when we got home, but when we got to our lockers he turned to me.

"Call your father."

I paused at the request, my hand barely grazing the lock. "Excuse me?" It was an odd request. Suddenly, my blood ran cold. "Is he alright?"

Kyoya shut his locker, having opened it while speaking to me. His hands fell on my shoulders more roughly than usual and he met my gaze. "Your father is fine, but I need you to call him. I'll grab your things while you do."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, walking a little ways down the hall before dialing the numbers to my father's cell and pressing the phone to my ear.

Kyoya's POV

I was a coward. I couldn't tell her. I knew this would break her heart and I didn't want to be the one to do that. I pulled out the books I knew she needed for the evening and watched her speak on the phone. Her smile slowly slipped from her face and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she listened.

I forced myself to walk to her as she hung up the phone. Her mouth hung open, but nothing came out. Her face was paler than usual. Hesitantly, Mai's eyes met mine and she shook her head.

"You knew didn't you?" I nodded. "And you didn't tell me."

I could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice. I nodded again. I went to hold her and she took a step back. I didn't try again. She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. She was breaking.

"This is my fault."

"This isn't your fault, Mai. These things happen. It's part of working in the medical field, we lose patients." I insisted.

Mai looked up at me. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, "Can you honestly, with complete certainty, that if I hadn't moved from the hospital I was at to the Ootori one that Mrs. Simmons wouldn't be alive right now?"

"Of course, she died of natural causes."

Mai shook her head. "I need to leave."

She tried to brush past me, but I grabbed her shoulders. Mai struggled slightly, but it was halfhearted. She was hurting more than she wanted to let on. I stepped in front of her so I could see her face fully.

"Mai, just talk to me."

She shook her head, "Kyoya, please just leave me alone. I need to grieve."

"You can't do that with me?"

"No." Her tone was blunt.

I moved back and she mumbled a thank you under her breath before rushing off down the hall. I would have to speak with her later to see if she was alright, but for now I decided it was best to leave her alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Tamaki's POV

Mai was sitting next to Kyoya, her back turned to him ever so slightly. Kyoya paid her no mind as he chatted away with a few guests. I leaned against the palm of my hand. There was something not quite right about the scene. Normally, Mai would be leaning against Kyoya while reading her book, but instead she was leaning away from him looking completely engrossed him her book. Both of Kyoya's hands busied themselves with pressing the keys on his laptop between replies. They had been like this for a week. Something was certainly off.

"Tamaki?" The soft voice of one of my guests broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

A forced, practiced smile met my lips as I turned my attention away from Mai and Kyoya and back to my guests. The young woman smiled softly beside me. I gripped her hands tightly between mine.

"Of course no, Princess. Just lost in thought."

I looked over my shoulder at Mai and Kyoya once more before pushing the thoughts from my mind. I would bring it up to him later, for now I had guests to entertain.

Kyoya's POV

"Kyoya!"

I stopped and turned around to see Tamaki rushing toward Mai and I as we walked down the hall. I sent a glance at Mai, signaling her to go ahead of me. She nodded and headed off down the hall toward the parking lot. I waited for Tamaki to catch up to me. When he finally did, I waited for him to catch his breath before he finally spoke.

"I need to talk to you." He said decisively.

I straightened up slightly at his tone. He was uncharacteristically serious. "Can it wait? I wouldn't want to keep Mai waiting."

"It's about Mai." He insisted. "Well you and Mai."

I watched him for a moment before motioning for him to follow me. Tamaki fell into step beside me. I pulled my backpack up higher on my shoulder and pushed up my glasses.

"So what is it?"

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Tamaki stopped a few steps ahead of me before turning on his heels to face me. A concerned frown plastered across his face. I stuffed my free hand into my pocket and tightened my grip around the strap around my shoulder.

"We're fine." I decided.

Tamaki gave me a look of sympathy and I felt my ears begin to go pink. I didn't want to discuss this with him. I didn't want to discuss this with anyone when I hadn't even spoke about it with Mai. I pulled myself to my full height and looked down my nose at Tamaki. He didn't even flinch under my gaze, he only looked more sympathetic.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed, you know. The two of you barely look at one another. Mai is spending more time in the Host Club, but she doesn't speak with you or the guests. She doesn't even acknowledge anyone anymore. People are starting to talk about the two of you." Tamaki informed. "I'm worried about you. Are the two of you okay?"

"We," I emphasized, "are fine."

"Kyoya-"

"I appreciate the concern, Tamaki, but its unnecessary I assure you." I looked him over for a moment, waiting for him to retaliate but he remained quiet. "If you'll excuse me, Mai is waiting for me in the car."

Mai's POV

Kyoya slipped into the car without and slammed the door shut behind him. I flinched at the noise. We hadn't actually had a conversation that didn't end in one of us storming out of the room or myself in tears in about a week. I felt the car move forward and I bumped into Kyoya, moving away almost instantly. I didn't look up at him, instead I fiddled with the sleeves.

"What did Tamaki want?" I asked quietly, trying not to start anything.

Kyoya was writing something in his book. "We can discuss it later."

I sat beside him quietly. I wanted to push him to tell me now what Tamaki wanted, but I decided it may be best to wait it out. Lately this relationship had become a stick of TNT ready to be lit from both ends and I didn't want to be the one to strike the match again. Kyoya continued to write in his book until we reached the house.

When we finally got inside we removed our shoes as usual and I headed up to my room to put away my bag. I headed back down the stairs to find Kyoya had moved to the sitting room and typing away at his laptop and writing things down in his little black book. I moved into the room quietly and leaned against the back of one of the armchairs, watching Kyoya continue his writing.

"Do you want to tell me what it is now?" I asked.

Kyoya looked up and frowned. "Not right now. Perhaps later."

"Kyoya, please." I requested.

"Later, Mai. Right now I need to figure this out."

I nodded, "Okay."

I knew what he must be thinking. It had been a week since I had initiated any sort of contact between the two of us. I felt my heart begin to pound in my ears and I couldn't move. I missed the banter that used to play out between us. I missed Kyoya. I pushed off the back of the armchair and took a step back toward the door.

"I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

"Of course." He didn't even look up at me as I moved away.

It was late when the door to my bedroom opened. I stood up quickly, but when I realized it was Kyoya I leaned back against my desk. Kyoya shut the door behind him tightly. I crossed my arms over my chest and met his tired eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." I reminded.

Kyoya shrugged, but didn't leave the door. "I needed to speak to you."

"What is it?"

Kyoya moved into the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn't come very far into the room, just a few steps. I pulled my arms more tightly around myself, as if I could physically protect myself from anything Kyoya was about to say to me.

"Tamaki told me our peers are starting to notice something is amiss between us. I would rather our business did not become a source of entertainment for the rest of our school population. I would like to fix whatever is going on between us, but I cannot do anything until you decide to start talking to me about what's going on with you. Do you want to talk about it?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it again. I knew he wanted me to talk to him about Mrs. Simmons, but I couldn't. Kyoya didn't know her and he didn't understand what was going on with me. I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help but feel a tad responsible. I had just left, moving hospitals without a word. I'd never even gotten to say goodbye. When I didn't respond, Kyoya nodded.

"I see. In that case, I'd appreciate it if we could at least pretend to be happy in public. I don't want to have people talking about us. Understand?"

I nodded. Kyoya nodded and turned on his heels before leaving my room without another word. I took a step forward and then back. I felt tears sting my eyes and I fell back into my desk chair. We were falling apart and neither of us knew how to stop it. I shut my textbook and laid down on my bed. I just needed to sleep this off. This would go away in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai's POV

Things had returned to normal. At least at school things were normal. There was, slightly forced, playful banter, hands were intertwined, short kisses were stolen, and smiles were put on like masks. We looked just like the happy couple that we had been before I moved into Ootori manor. Everyone was none the wiser.

However, once we were alone, everything changed. We were always at each other's throats, arguing like we hated one another. They usually ended with myself in tears and Kyoya beside himself with anger. I didn't know what to do. Any attempt either of us made to fix what was wrong turned into an argument. This wasn't working. I just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be.

"Mai, are you quite ready?" Kyoya questioned coming into my room.

I fixed my earrings and checked my teeth for lipstick one last time before nodding. I turned to face Kyoya and my heart stopped. He was fiddling with the cuff of his dress shirt. He looked amazing. His suit was tailored to fit him perfectly. Everything about him screamed perfection and I felt my cheeks heat up as I nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

Kyoya seemed to have been studying me too because it took him a moment to respond. He offered his arm formally and I took it, allowing him to lead me out of the room. We walked down to the car in silence and let the driver take us to Ouran Academy. I could feel Kyoya's eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"You look lovely tonight." Kyoya mentioned offhandedly.

I glanced over at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you. You look nice as well."

"Thank you."

Kyoya's POV

Navy. She had to have done it on purpose. Mai looked absolutely beautiful in navy. Her dress hugged her body in a way that made it look almost painted on. I knew there would be other eyes on her this evening, but I couldn't allow her to see how much that would bother me.

Her eyes stayed cast down, fingers fiddling with the engagement ring I'd slipped onto her left hand not long ago. I wanted to take her hand in mine, make her understand that I was sorry for the arguments I had started and that I forgave her for the ones she had. My fingers twitched ever so slightly with longing to touch her, but I refrained. I didn't want to start something before the dance even began.

We were walking on broken glass around one another and this was simply no way to live. I wanted the way we used to be. I didn't know how we were going to get there, but we had to. One way or another we needed to solve this. I glanced at Mai once more to find her smiling sadly down at her hands. I opened my mouth to say something when the door to the car opened abruptly.

"Here you are, Sir."

I got out of the car before assisting Mai. We walked together into one of the many ballrooms scattered around Ouran's campus and smiled at the other couples, occasionally stopping to speak with someone. Mai's hand rested comfortably in mine as we walked, but once we reached our table, she retracted her hand, once again fiddling with her ring.

The night had waged on without much excitement. We had danced together, eaten, and socialized with the other patrons of the dance. The night was only about half way over when a man I only vaguely recognized as Nekozawa-Senpai approached us. I was so used to his wig and dark clothing that seeing him in anything other than that was a shock. Still, I did recognize him quickly.

"Miss Kato, it's lovely to see you." He smiled and took her hand. "Mr. Ootori." He greeted with the same smile.

Mai smiled brightly, something I hadn't seen her genuinely do since the death of Mrs. Simons. She spoke rather quickly to Nekozawa, who simply smiled and listened. This was an excitement I hadn't seen in a long time. I couldn't help but smile gently, perhaps she was returning to her old self, meaning we could get back to the way we were. Then she stood up.

"You don't mind, do you?" Mai questioned. I could tell by her voice it was half a challenge.

I forced a smile. "Not at all."

Mai smiled. "Good." Then she was gone.

I had lied. I minded quite a bit. I wanted to be the one to make her smile the way Nekozawa was making her smile and laugh. I didn't want him touching her when we couldn't get within five feet of each other without an argument. I wanted Mai to want to work on fixing things with me, not dance with other men who could potentially steal her away from me.

Mai's POV

"Is something wrong?" Nekozawa asked.

I looked up at him as we danced. Was something wrong? My relationship was falling apart too fast for either of us to stop it and I wasn't even sure Kyoya wanted to fix us at this point. We weren't just breaking, we were shattering into a million pieces and soon it would be impossible to put them all back together and I was scared.

"No, why?" I lied.

"You seem distracted." He observed.

I glanced over my shoulder to Kyoya who was sipping his water. "I am a bit, but it's nothing. Really."

Nekozawa seemed to accept my explanation because he said no more about it. The dance continued in a comfortable silence and ended rather quickly. Once the song changed, Kyoya was at my side his hand on my waist. I shot a look up to him, questioning what he was doing, but the fake smile plastered on his lips kept me quiet.

"Dear, I think it's time we took our leave."

I smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course, let's go."

I waved goodbye to Nekozawa and anyone else I happened to see on the way out. We kept smiles on all the way out the door and into the car, but once the door shut behind us it was world war three.


	11. Chapter 11

Mai's POV

"What was that about?" I questioned more harshly then I intended.

Kyoya was tapping away at his phone. He deposited it into his pocket before answering me. "It was getting late, it was time we left."

I glanced at my own phone before replying. "It's barely ten thirty."

Kyoya gave me a sideways glance and we both fell silence. The tension sat between us while we both tried to figure out what exactly to say to one another. It wasn't until we finally reached the foyer of Ootori manor that I finally spoke up.

"If you're jealous, you could just say so." I mused hanging up my coat.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks and turned to me. His hand rested on the stair railing. I noticed his knuckles turning while from the tightening grip he held on it. He watched me in silence for a few moments, glaring at me from the second step.

"I am not jealous."

I crossed my arms over my chest protectively. "Then explain your behavior. It's exceedingly unbecoming of you."

Kyoya scoffed taking a few steps until he reached the floor once more. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Mai."

I started at the coldness in his voice. In any fight we had ever had, I'd never heard his voice hold just ice. There was a lack of emotion I didn't know he was capable of shooting my way. I took a deep breath and started toward him and the stairs.

"I apologize for thinking you cared enough about me to give me an explanation as to why you would drag me all the way home only to argue with me until you can ignore me again until we need to appear in public."

I had barely taken the third step when Kyoya spoke.

"I suppose Nekozawa-Senpai never would have taken you away."

I paused and turned to look Kyoya over. "So you were jealous."

"Is there reason for me to be?" He asked. His tone was icy on the surface, but there was something underneath it.

I blinked twice and shook my head. "I've told you before that there was no need."

Kyoya met my gaze for a moment and then dropped it. "I don't think I believe you."

I felt my blood begin to boil. He didn't believe me? After all we've been through he didn't believe me? I stepped toward him and stopped when I was directly in front of him.

"I don't believe I heard you right, . Did you say you didn't believe that you had no reason to be jealous?" I questioned, giving him a chance to change his answer.

Kyoya brought himself to his full height, looking down his nose at me. I tried to make myself taller, but he still towered over me. I met his gaze from under my lashes.

"I did. I don't believe I can trust you at the moment. Not when you refuse to speak with me about what's bothering you."

"You're no better at communication than I am." I snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"You're a liar."

We watched one another in silence for a few moments. Each of us studying the other. Kyoya looked disappointed in whatever he found. I felt my heart begin to hurt and I turned from him and started up the stairs. I needed to get away from him. I didn't want to see him, I just needed to clear my head. Suddenly I stopped.

"Kyoya, if we can't trust one another, I don't believe this is going to work."

Kyoya shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe, I should go home."

Kyoya's eyes shot to mine. Something was hidden there, but he was doing a wonderful job of keeping any emotions he felt in check. "You are home."

"I mean back go Kato Manor."

Kyoya stared for a moment and then blinked. "You want to call off our engagement."

"I want to give us some space." I challenged.

Kyoya seemed to think it over. His eyes were down cast, hands buried deep in his pockets. He seemed to be torn over the issue. After a few moments, he looked back up at me, watching me quietly. Finally he sighed.

"If you leave, there is a good chance, you won't be returning. We may never resolve whatever this is. Are you prepared to walk away from this?" He questioned, voice hard.

I looked him over. He was serious about this, but his feelings on the matter were masked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to walk away from you, Kyoya, but I don't see many options right now. If we can't solve this, it will be something we have to live with, but I can't live like this anymore. I'm tired of walking on egg shells around you."

Kyoya nodded then. "Fine, then go."

"I am."

I rushed up the rest of the stairs, feeling tears already beginning to form in my eyes. I pulled my bag out from under the bed and began pulling things off their hangers violently. I tossed them onto the other side of the room blindly, not bothering to check if they made it to the bed or not. All he had to do was say not to go and I would stay. I silently prayed that Kyoya would walk through the door and tell me he wanted me to stay, but I knew it was only wishful thinking. He wouldn't put his pride aside any sooner than I would mine.

I turned back to my bag and room littered with clothing and sighed. Tomorrow I would accept the fall of my relationship and return to Kato manor.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya's POV

"Three months of deliberation. A huge move to incorporate her into our family and now she's just leaving without consulting me?"

My father was not a happy man. The fact that Mai and I had come to such a decision without consulting him in the matter had left him beside himself with rage. To any onlooker, my father would appear to be calm, perhaps a bit inconvenienced, but I knew better. He was seething with anger.

I tried to remain calm. The conversation I'd had with Mai left me a bit emotional. I wasn't exactly angry. Angry certainly wasn't the correct word to describe my feelings. I was more hurt, sad even. Perhaps disappointed in myself for allowing the two of us to become this bad. Angry simply didn't fit.

I stood, hands behind my back, in my father's office my back to the open door. He was leaning against the dark wood of his desk, his eyes hidden from the glare the light made against his glasses. He had gone quiet, evidently thinking over how to correct the error that had been made and the walls were beginning to close in on us in the deafening silence. After moments of silence, my father pushed himself off of the desk and stood up straight. His gaze on me instantly. I swallowed hard, ready to receive whatever he was about to give.

"Mai is not allowed to leave. Tell her she is to stay here and there will be no more discussion on the matter."

I looked over my father quietly for a moment before speaking. "You aren't serious."

"Of course I am." He said flatly.

I shook my head in disgust. "I can't force her to stay."

"You will do as I say." My father's voice raised ever so slightly.

I went quiet and watched him. I couldn't force Mai to stay. If I forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, I would be no better than the people I wanted to protect her from. Still... I swallowed hard again and fixed my tie. My father had given me an order. I turned to leave and I felt my stomach churn thinking about holding Mai here against her will. I took a deep breath and turned back to face my father. My gaze met his and I almost lost my nerve.

"No."

Mai's POV

I slipped into my pajamas and searched for my house robe in the mess I had made. Damp hair clung to my shoulders from the shower I'd taken to calm myself down. My heart still hurt horribly, but the tears I had shed earlier had subsided and I was breathing normally again. I finally found my dark robe and wrapped it around my body.

I had packed most of my things, but there was still a few things to be put away. I pulled my hair back from my face and headed out my door. I moved quickly and quietly down the hall pausing at Kyoya's door. I thought about knocking, but stopped. There was no light from under the door anyways. I ran my fingers over the pale wood of the door. A sad smile pulled at my lips.

"I am so sorry." The words came out as little more than a whisper.

I knew I would never say them to his face. I couldn't bring myself to do it, not this time. We were so far gone that maybe it would never be necessary. After all, Kyoya didn't seem to care what I did as long as we kept up appearances. I sighed and moved farther into the house.

I went down the stairs quietly and down the tile floor toward the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the faucet. I filled my glass and turned it off. I leaned against the counter and took a long sip. I rested it down on the counter top and sighed before drinking the rest of it. I washed my cup, dried it and put it back in its place.

I started out of the kitchen and down the hall. I was about to head up the stairs when I noticed the light on in Mr. Ootori's office. Letting curiosity get the best of me, I headed down the hall toward the light. I paused when I heard voices coming from the other side.

"What did you say?" It was Mr. Ootori's voice that forced its way out of the ajar door.

"I said no." Kyoya's voice came next.

There was the sound of shifting occurred and then Mr. Ootori's voice came once more. "Kyoya, you will do as I say."

"I will not do force her to stay here."

I flinched as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the door. My hand went to cover my mouth, eyes wide. More shuffling noises came from the door and then Mr. Ootori's voice came again.

"Get out of my sight."

I started to move away when the door opened more, revealing Kyoya. His eyes met mine and he shut the door quickly. His hands fell onto my shoulders and he turned me around silently, rushing me from the hall and up the stairs. He opened the door to his room, sure to keep one hand on me and gave me a slight shove into the dark room. He shut the door behind himself and turned the light on. I noticed the red mark that brightened his otherwise flawless skin.

"Oh, Kyoya." I whispered pitifully.

He moved into the room and sat on the bed before looking at me again. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the end." I admitted.

He nodded. "You may go. Please keep anything you heard to yourself."

I didn't move for a moment and when I did, I moved to Kyoya's side timidly. I hesitated before sitting beside him on the bed and taking his hand in mine. He kept his eyes downcast, but didn't protest my touch. After a few minutes, Kyoya pulled his hand from mine and moved his arm around my shoulders. My arms moved around his waist and I rested my head on him.

"I'm sorry if he did it because of me." I whispered quietly.

Kyoya swallowed and brought his other arm around me. "Mai, let's just be quiet for a bit."


	13. Chapter 13

Mai's POV

I felt a weight on my waist as I fell into consciousness. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in very close proximity to Kyoya. He was still dressed in the clothing he had worn to the dance the night before. The mark that had reddened his cheek the night before had faded and his glasses were still on. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I pulled away and pulled off his glasses, depositing them on his nightstand beside his phone. I slipped out of his room without waking him and went down the hall to my room.

I pulled off my pajamas and changed into something more suitable for the day. I fixed my hair and makeup and headed down the stairs. The moment I stepped foot into the dining room my eyes landed on Mr. Ootori and I felt my blood boil remembering the slap he had given Kyoya the night before.

"Miss Kato, have a seat." He commanded in a false sweet voice.

I did as I was told and a maid rushed in, depositing a plate of food in front of me. I smiled and nodded in thanks. I took a bite of my breakfast and a sip of the coffee beside it.

"Kyoya informed me that you planned to leave Ootori manor."

I looked at Mr. Ootori over my cup. "That was my intention."

"Was? Has something changed?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

I rested my cup on the table and drummed my fingers against my cup for a moment. "There are some matters I would like to discuss with my fiancé before any rash decisions are made."

Mr. Ootori nodded, "I would like to remind you that you are under my care. Not my son's."

I folded my hands in front of me and frowned. "If I may be so bold, Mr. Ootori I don't believe it is required that I'm in anyone's care. I appreciate the hospitality you've shown me as your son's fiancé, but I believe the affairs currently taking place between the two of us should be kept between Kyoya and I."

As if on cue, Kyoya walked into the dining room, hair still a bit damp. He rested his hands on the back of my chair and I looked up at him. "Tamaki wants us to go out with him this afternoon."

I nodded, "Alright."

He looked at his father and raised an eyebrow. "Was I interrupting something?"

I looked to Mr. Ootori who spared me a glance and then looked up at his son. "Nothing that can't be discussed later."

Kyoya took a seat beside me and was served instantly. We all ate in a tense silence. When Kyoya and I both finished he turned to me.

"Mai, may I see you in the other room?"

I nodded and got up with him, excusing myself from the table. I followed Kyoya out the door to the backyard. We walked in silence through the garden until we ran into a bench amongst the roses. He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I sat beside him quietly and we stayed like that for a long time. Just quietly sitting and staring at the roses.

"We're very far from okay." He voiced.

I nodded. "I know, but getting to okay doesn't seem as impossible anymore."

Kyoya looked over at me and I felt his hand brush against my cheek. I turned to look at him and his lips fell against mine. I gave in without a moment's hesitation. His hands gripped at my waist a little too tightly and I pulled him a little too close and he kissed me a little too hard, but it was okay. For the first time in months, it wasn't forced. It was natural and all too much and absolutely perfect. He pulled away first and panted lightly.

I met his gaze and my thumb grazed across his cheek. His eyes locked in mine. I dropped my gaze and sighed, pulling myself away from him only to allow myself to lean into him.

"Can I tell you what's wrong?" I asked.

I felt a bit of laughter bubble up from Kyoya's chest and his arms wrapped around me. "It's what I've wanted you to do for months."

So we talked. We talked about the past two months. We talked about our relationship before that. Everything that came to mind was laid on the ground in front of us for discussion. There was no argument, no playful banter, no forced smiles, no tears, just words. I told him about the move and how it had damaged me in a way that left me changed and he told me how much I had hurt him when I shut him out.

That had hurt. I knew I was wrong. I had shut the door on Kyoya and thrown away the key with no intention of ever opening it again. I had thought I could fix myself without a word of it to anyone and had almost destroyed us in the process. I swallowed hard and glanced up at him.

"I'm so sorry." I voiced.

Kyoya pressed a kiss to my hair. "I apologize as well. I think both of us are at fault for our behavior over the past weeks."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Kyoya shifted us so that I was facing him and took my left hand in his. He slipped the ring off my finger and held it up for me to see. A small smile graced his lips.

"Mai Kato, I don't believe I asked this question correctly the first time so allow me to try once more." He moved from me and got down on one knee before me. "I know your stubbornness and my pride will lead to numerous arguments and there will be times when we hate each other, but I would rather put up with you than anyone else. So if you'll have me, I would like to continue to be your fiancé. So what do you say?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Kyoya slipped the ring back onto its rightful place and pulled me to my feet. His lips found mine once again, this time much softer. He pulled away quickly before pressing another chaste kiss to my lips.

"I want to warn you though, we're in this forever. I have no intentions of letting anything get this bad again."

I smiled and stuck out my pinky, he hooked his own pinky with mine. "For better or worse right?"

"For richer or poor." He smiled.

"In sickness and in health." I recited.

Kyoya pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Until death do us part."

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: This is it! Thank you for everyone who's continued following this story from the beginning.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Its been a while, huh? Well I was just rereading this story and its prequel and I know I said I was done writing for Mai and Kyoya, but I feel like there's some unfinished business with them. So I'm thinking about writing a final story for them that takes place a year later, during their final year at Ouran, and maybe a little bit after high school? Let me know if you guys would be interested in that and I'll keep everyone updated.

-Insaine


End file.
